


Will You Do This For Me?

by Allenortep



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Lawyers and Fashion Designers, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenortep/pseuds/Allenortep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus enjoyed most things, but coffee were a life saver. </p><p>So when he happens to spill it down the front of an angel in human form, not only does he get tangled up in the life of a family falling apart, but he needs to deal with his own messes at the same time. But it might be worth it for the angel with blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing my best at trying to edit, spell check and grammar checks at the same time, so it you see anything that's messed up, please tell me and I'll correct it!  
> Tags might be updated as time goes by and more chapters are uploaded.  
> Happy reading! ;)

“No, Catharina, I can’t remember if I left it there or not. That’s why I need you to go over there and get it. If I forgot it there, that is.” Magnus were rubbing his forehead, trying to will the headache away from his head. Going out drinking had been a great idea yesterday. Now, not so much. 

He listened vaguely to Catharina’s answer as he watched the barista make his coffee. His head really were killing him, and he needed to find his wallet. Thankfully, he had remembered his sunglasses. He’d had some cash at home so he could at least buy coffee and make his miserable day a bit better. 

He took his coffee from the barista, trying for a smile, but he was sure it came out as a small grimace. 

 _“Magnus? Are you still there?”_ Catharina asked over the phone. Magnus sighed deeply, pushing the door open. He blinked and flinched, as the snow reflected the sunlight straight unto his face. 

“Barely.” He said, starting down the street. 

 _“I unlike you actually have work to do, and I better get back to it. Plus, you know perfectly well were Raphael lives, so you can just go there by yourself._ ” Catharina said, sounding slightly annoyed. 

Magnus started to argue back at Catharina, swinging his arm out to the side of the walkway. Where it connected with something hard. 

His coffee splashed all over Magnus’s hand and the thing he had hit and he heard a loud hiss. 

Magnus spun around, jaw going slack, as he saw one of the most gorgeous human beings he had ever seen standing there. In fact, Magnus weren't even sure he were human, he might be an angel. 

"Catharina, I'll call you back." Magnus said as he hung up on her, ignoring her broken of answer. 

The angel were staring down at his shirt beneath his open jacket. The white shirt had a huge brown coffee stain seeping into it, making it stick slightly to his chest. Magnus hand were burning, so he could only imagine how the wonderful angel in front of him must feel. Magnus headache seemed to have disappeared. Or well, for the moment at least. 

His eyes was closed, but he were nearly as tall as Magnus, with jet black hair and the cheekbones of a Greek god. Magnus might be drooling. The man were well built. If he looked close he could see the muscles of his stomach beneath his now soaked shirt. How could he be this gorgeous? Magnus now empty coffee cup laid on the ground between them, coloring the snow brown with the few drops that was left in the cup. 

The man had opened his eyes and were currently glaring at Magnus, a slight blush on his cheeks. Magnus blinked, coming down from his cloud nine. He might have been staring a little, not a lot. Nope. He had just split his entire coffee down this mans shirt and then continued to stare and drool all over him. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn't see you there!” Magnus apologized. 

“Obviously.” He muttered, pulling on the fabric of his shirt, so that it let go of his stomach. Magnus might need a napkin, or a mop. “Since I was behind you.”

“It must be burning your skin.” Magnus said, still standing there. 

“You think?” He said, glaring at Magnus again.

“Yes, you might want to get out of it.” Magnus said. The man blinked up at him. Oops, did he say that out loud? Were he to forward sometimes? Perhaps. 

“The shirt, you must want to get out of that shirt.“ He smiled a small smile at the blush blooming up onto the strangers cheeks again. “Luckily for you, I live just a few houses from here. You can borrow one of my shirts for the day and I’ll have yours washed.” 

The man started to say something, but Magnus continued. “Darling, Right now you might be to warm, but in a few minutes you’re going to be freezing. There’s snow on the ground after all.” 

The beautiful man seemed to think this over, looking Magnus up and down. “How do I know that you’re not going to rob me or something?” He then continued to ask Magnus.

Magnus laughed, he wasn't the only one who were straight forward at least. Even if Magnus had been planning on robbing him, or something of the like, the man would have overpowered him, easily. Although Magnus wouldn't mind being under him, and he told him as much. The man blushed again, but nodded at Magnus. 

Magnus grabbed his arms and pulled the man along after him. They went up to Magnus’s loft apartment were he told the man he could wait by the couch. The man had started at the loft in awe, then at Magnus and then back at the loft again. He hoped the man were staring at the newly made kitchen and his furniture. Right now the loft were a small mess, but Magnus had a fashion show coming up in a few weeks time and he couldn't really be bothered with cleaning all the time. There were pieces of clothes lying around and his coffee table were a mess with old sketches and contracts. Magnus disappeared into his bedroom.

The angel seemed, much to Magnus’s despair, to have a modest coloring on his clothes. None of the bright colors that Magnus loved and adored. So Magnus dug into the back of his closet to find something more casual. 

When Magnus came back out into the loft the angel were still staring around himself. 

“What kind of job do you have to afford this, in the middle of New York?” The man asked. That were the longest sentence that he had heard come out of those lips, so Magnus latched onto every word. He had a pleasant voice, not deep, not high, just pleasant. 

“I’m a fashion designer, but that’s not important right now.” Magnus said as he handed over the shirt to him. The man asked him were the bathroom were and Magnus pointed down the long room. He watched the man walk away giving his backside a longing look. He even had a cute butt. Magnus smiled to himself. 

“What’s important is that I don’t even know your name, or your number.” Magnus said giving the man a deep look, carrying on the conversation from before.

He looked at Magnus for about half a second, before deciding that his shoes were more interesting. Magnus frowned, maybe he had read him wrong? 

“Because if you don’t have my name, or number, you don‘t know how to return the shirt?” The man said, scoffing his shoes together. Magnus took the shirt with the coffee stain from his hands, giving him a once over. He liked his choice of shirt. It were a navy blue colored shirt, which brought out the color of his eyes. 

“Well, partly that, and partly because I want to take you out to dinner this week.” Magnus said, putting one finger under the mans chin, lifting it up slightly. "If you'd be okay with that of course. It's always more pleasant to have a willing partner instead of a forced one." Magnus continued with a wink and a smirk. 

The man licked his lips, and Magnus had to use all his willpower not to lean in and lick them too. He did not have that kind of permission yet. 

“Alec Lightwood.” The angel, Alec, said with a smile. 

“Well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Magnus Bane.” He said, letting his hand drop to shake Alec’s. 

“Um, here’s my card?” Alec said, digging through his pockets and handing one of his cards to Magnus, who smiled. 

Magnus looked down on the card. “Lawyer, huh? That must be hard work.” 

“Yeah, but it’s worth it most of the time. Not all people who end up in court are guilty and- Shit!” Alec said, looking horrified. Magnus jumped slightly at the exclamation. Looking at his phone, Alec mumbled under his breath. 

“I’m supposed to be in a meeting right now. I’m sorry Magnus, but I have to run!” Alec said, grabbing his jacket of the couch were he had placed it, before heading towards the door. 

“No worries.” Magnus said, opening the door for him, watching as he went down the hallway. When he had come halfway down the hallway he stopped and spun around, mouth open as if to say something, but Magnus were quicker. 

“I’ll call you, sweet cheeks, don’t you worry your pretty little head about that.” Magnus said with a smirk and a wink. Alec blushed, nodded again and continued down the hallway. 

This could become a good day after all, Magnus thought as Alec disappeared from view. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, take it before I decide to re-write it again. 
> 
> Mentions of cancer, divorce and just problems, but I guess some people are triggered by it soooo... You've been warned? 
> 
> Once again, if you guys see anything off in the text, tell me so I can take a look at it!

Magnus muttered under his breath, wishing the worst on whatever weather god there was out there. He had lagged through the former snow, now sleet, all the way over to Raphael and then back home. All for a small piece of leather that he called his wallet. He could feel his headache coming back, and he still ha loads of stuff to do. Somehow he had remembered to leave Alec's shirt at the dry cleaners as well. 

His collection still needed the finishing touches and the models needed to call him back. He also needed to call his landlord about his sink in one of the bathrooms, since his friends had thought it were a good idea to stand on it. 

As he reached his door he fished out his keys and opened the door. This time he was meet by the sound of small paws and a soft meow. 

"Where have you been all day, huh?" He asked as he petted the cat on the head. "I bet you've been at the window watching all of this stupid snow melt. Just sitting there, and enjoying the sun." Magnus closed the door and tossed the keys in a bowl. 

As he walked into the open area of his loft he heaved a deep sigh. He still had so much to do, so he decided to feed his cat instead. Chairman Meow had always been more entertaining than his work. Well, almost always. Magnus did love his job, just not the stress inducing parts. 

He walked over to his couch, to try and do at least some of his work tonight, when he saw the business card that Alec had given him that morning. He shrugged of his jacket, leaving it over the couch, and sat down.  _Alexander Lightwood_ it said, but he had introduced himself as Alec. Magnus liked it, it were a strong name. But something seemed a bit familiar about it. 

Lightwood, hadn't Magnus heard it before somewhere? He was sure. 

Oh well. He would figure it out, but for now he were satisfied with just sending a simple text to him. He texted quickly and hit send before he could change his mind on the matter, then put down the phone. He then sat back and just starred at the phone, willing Alec to answer. 

How could he only have met this person once and already like him? It did help that Alec were gorgeous, but he had barely spoken to him. Was it the same with people who one instantly hated? But Camille hadn't been that way, had she?

Magnus shook his head, not needing to go down that path tonight and decided to work, if only to keep his head clear of the thoughts of his ex. 

\--

Alec let out a huge sigh as he stepped inside of his own apartment doors. He had been late for the meeting with his client, but she had been understanding. Right now he were dealing with a nasty divorce, and it was exhausting. His client weren't very helpful either, claiming she hadn't been cheating and that her husband were the worse of the two. 

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the door and just stood there for a few minutes. He started to remove his jacket when he heard a noise from the inside of his apartment. His eyes snapped open and walked into his kitchen, to confront the intruder. He were about to shout for them to come out when he saw a black mop of hair moving around in his cabins. 

Alec let out a sigh. “Max.” The black mop of hair froze, and slowly turned around, eyes huge and sheepish. 

“Hey, Alec, big bro, the man!” Max said, still slightly sheepish, but a grin forming on his face. He had been around Jace way to much. 

“So, not that I don’t appreciate the visit, but why are you here?” Alec asked as he moved to wrap his younger brother in a hug. It really were nice to see his brother up and about again. He had suffered from cancer during his childhood, so to see him as a growing teenager were great. “I thought I gave that key to mom, not to you.” 

Max mumbled something into his shoulder, but Alec didn't catch it. He pulled away and looked at Max, who now looked upset. 

“What?” 

“They’re fighting again. I didn't want to stay at home with them just shouting at each other all the time. Why don’t they just get a divorce? It’s been like this forever now.” Max said looking at Alec. It was true, their parents had never really had the perfect marriage, but they had stayed together, for their kids. Alec and Izzy, their sister, had moved out as soon as they could, taking their adoptive brother, Jace, with them. But they couldn't do anything about Max since he had only been ten at the time. 

“I can’t even study anymore, they're screaming so much. They’re making the walls shake!” Max buried his head in Alec chest, and Alec just held him. 

“I think the love each other in their own way. But a divorce is never easy, Max. Especially if there's children involved. Mot couples stay together because of their kids. But I also think that it might be time for them to get some time away from each other. It might do them some good. The only problem is that we can tell them this and they won't do anything until they've realized it themselves. ” Alec said as his phone started to vibrate. He fished it up from his pocket and saw his mothers name on the display. She had always had perfect timing. 

“Have you told them that you’re here?” He asked Max, who shook his head. Alec sighed again and answered the phone. Max pulled away from him again and went into the living room. Alec followed. 

“Hi mom.“ 

_“Is Max there? He’s not at home.”_

“Yeah, he’s here.” 

 _“Good. Tell him to come home.”_  his mother said, a sneer in her voice. Ever since Alec had come out to them, his mother had been cold towards him. At least she still talked to him. Alec looked over at his brother, slouching on his couch, feet on the table. He really had grown, but his body were still fragile, still a little to thin for a boy at seventeen. 

“You know what mom? He can stay here for as long as he’d like.” Alec said, moving back into the kitchen. He pulled out the water boiler and filled it with water.

His mother were silent on her side of the phone. Alec went on. 

“I’m not going to tell him to go home. Because you and dad need to get your shit together, and solve whatever problems you two have with each other first. He shouldn't have to listen to you two fight all the time.” 

_“Excuse me?”_

Alec sighed, taking a steadying breath. 

“Why do you think me and Izzy moved out so quickly? Here’s the answer, we couldn't stand listening to you two. It drained us, not just physically, but mentally as well. We stayed in school for as long as we could, because it were better than coming home. I’m not saying that you’re bad parents. You've raised us well and we have always felt that we are loved, but you two have always been fighting over something. It's exhausting and he's still recovering. Max is still healing and growing. "  

Alec took a deep breath, he had never spoken to his mother like this. “Perhaps it’s time that you two actually spent some time away from each other.” 

It was dead silent on the other side of the phone. He couldn't even hear her breathing. 

“Mom?”

The sound of the other person disconnecting the call came through and Alec felt like sobbing. She’d hung up on him. He felt awful, but it had been the right thing to do, right? He couldn't put Max through it all. Not anymore, not when he had actually come here to get away from it. Alec needed to protect him. 

How had he not seen that it had become this bad? He should have gotten Max out of there earlier. Well, it might be because he hadn't been at his childhood home for over five years... Most times Izzy, Jace and MAx came to him, not the other way around. 

“Wow.” Max said and as Alec turned around he were standing in the doorway, looking at Alec with a look Alec couldn't put his finger on. Was it pride? The water boiler clicked and Alec turned around to pour some water in a cup. He took a teabag from on of the shelves and placed it in the cup. Then he just stood there looking at the water slowly changing color. 

“Can I really stay here?” Max asked quietly. 

“Yeah, you can. But if they come to get you I can’t stop them. They still have custody of you until you’re eighteen.” Alec said, looking at the teacup. “Tea?” 

“Yeah, please.” Max said as Alec pulled out another mug and teabag. “Thanks Alec.” 

Alec pulled his brother into another hug. They had never been this touchy-feely before, but during these circumstances he just wanted to hold his brother, and make sure he was okay. 

“Do you think I were to hard on her?” He asked Max. He didn't answer for a while, thinking about the question. 

“Maybe? A little? I mean they needed to hear it, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.” Max said as he pulled away and took a cup from the counter, sipping it slightly. He then got a puzzled look on his face. "Plus you said it yourself Alec. Even if we tell them, they are the ones who have to realized it for themselves." 

“Who’s shirt is that? You normally don’t wear shirts that nice. Not when you’re just going to work.” Alec could feel his face getting warm, and he bet that he matched a tomato. Max had stayed with him before, when their parents had been away, so he knew him well enough. 

“It’s non of your business who’s shirt is this. That’s what it is.” He hated that he could stand in court and not have any problems at all coming up with perfect counter arguments, but with his family he were almost always on the losing side of them. He could never come up with a good retort to any of his siblings teasing. He realized to late that Max were grinning at him and that he had gone straight into the trap.

“Are you seeing someone? And you didn't tell us?” Max had a smirk on his face. Yep, he had really been hanging out with Jace way to much. 

“No, I’m not seeing anyone, Max.” Alec said just as his phone vibrated again. He pulled it up to look at the text and saw that it were from an unknown number. 

I hope the shirt fit, and that you had a good day…  
It must be from Magnus, but before he could open the hole thing Max laughed.

“Yeah, right ‘I’m not seeing anyone’!” Max said, looking over the top of his phone. 

“I’m not!” 

“You why would he wish you a good day? Are you saying that you’re that close to you clients? Because I don’t believe that for a second.” Max said and Alec sighed. He had forgotten all about that morning, and the handsome man who had spilled coffee all over him. It had hurt as fuck, but he’s been slightly okay with it, since he got to spend some times with Magnus. Or at least the prospect of spending time with him. 

“We’re not seeing each other yet…” Alec said, still blushing and scratching his head. "We just meet today..." He then gave his brother a look that could have broken the toughest of men. “If you ever tell Izzy and Jace, I’m going to strangle you.” Max grinned and put his hands up in submission. 

“I swear that I won’t tell Izzy or Jace that you might be seeing someone who makes you smile from just one text.” Max said, grinning like a lunatic, and Alec started to splutter. He did not grin when he got that text. Nope, nuh-uh. He had only met Magnus today. There were probably nothing there. 

“So…” Max continued, taking another sip of his tea. “How did you meet him and what’s his name?" Alec knew he were only teasing him, but he couldn't help but blush. 

Alec banged around the kitchen, debating  if he should just tell his brother to shove it or tell him the embarrassing story. He prepared dinner for the two of them, Max poking at him every now and then to get him to spill it. In the end Alec gave up and told him. 

Max spent the entire evening laughing at him while they played cards in Alec's living room. Their parents didn't call and they didn't come over.

\--

Max had fallen asleep on the couch so Alec had carried him to his bedroom, letting him sleep on the bed and taking the couch himself. Alec were slightly worried, his brother hadn't weighed anything. He were just long, dangling limbs all over. He needed to get him to put on some weight. 

Alec had grabbed a quilt and a pillow and gone to sleep on the couch. When he went to set the alarm on his phone he saw that he hadn't answered Magnus’s text. 

**I hope the shirt fit, and that you had a good day, sweet cheeks. I sent the shirt of to dry cleaning and it should be good to pick up at my apartment in two days. If that’s what you want of course, otherwise I could just send you the address of the place… Magnus.**

Alec smiled. Magnus seemed like a nice guy, and he was devilishly handsome. 

He texted back.  **I’ll pick it up at your place. Dinner on Friday, 7 pm?**

Alec blushed, glad that no-one was around to see him. The answer came quickly, taken that it was quite late. 

**Sounds great, 7 pm it is! I know just the place, I’ll tell you more next time I see you. Sweet dreams, sweet cheeks.**

**You too, Magnus. Oh, and don’t call me that.**  

Alec fell asleep with a small smile on his face. 

\--

The next morning he had woken up to the smell of coffee and stumbled out into his kitchen. 

“Morning.” He said and he poured a cup for himself. Max grunted from his position at the kitchen island. He were still in the same clothes as yesterday and his hair was a mess. 

“After school today, you’re going home.” Alec said and Max’s eyes snapped open. 

“But- You said!” Max started and Alec held up a hand. 

“Yes. But if you’re going to stay here, you’re going to need some clothes. Your toothbrush, laptop, homework… You’re still going to need those things.” 

Max slouched and nodded. 

“I won’t accept any slacking of when it comes to school or homework." Alec said with a stern look at Max. 

"You can bring your friends over, but these things need to finished first. You may also help with cleaning up the place, vacuuming, doing the dishes. I’ll handle laundry and food.” Alec paused and took a sip of his coffee as his brother nodded his head. 

“Some nights I work late, but I’ll tell you when and make sure there’s money out so you can get some food when it happens, alright?” 

“Yeah, that’s sounds reasonable.” Max said. Alec were glad that his brother were willing to help out, at least he wasn't a difficult kid to deal with. "Better then at mom's and dad's place at least." Max added and Alec gave him a sad look. 

“Are you still taking any medication? Any doctor visits I need to know about?” Alec asked, quietly as if saying it louder would make the cancer come back. 

“I go to the doctor once a month, and see a therapist every Wednesday, but the insurance pays for it.” Max said, Alec nodding. “But it’s mostly just checkups now, making sure everything’s still alright, things like that.” 

Alec nodded again, small smile on his face. “That’s good.” He hadn't had a clue that Max went to see a therapist, but it made sense. Dealing with so much when you were young had to be hard. 

"You know that you can always talk with me, Izzy and Jace, right? I know it's not the same as with a therapist but we'll always do our best to be there for you, okay?" Alec said and Max smiled. 

"Yeah, I know Alec. I know." 

They went through their breakfast quietly after that. Alec got ready for work and Max for school, as best as he could. Alec forced him to borrow some of his clothes and made him shave the small growth he had on his face. He looked presentable, at least. 

They were in the hallway, getting ready to leave when Alec spoke again. 

“I’ll clean out the office so we can put a bed in there, that way neither of us need to sleep on the couch.” Max smiled. 

“It’s okay, I can sleep on the couch.” 

“No, you can’t. That might work for two weeks, but in the end you’re going to hurt your back from sleeping on the couch. We’ll fix it.” He put an arm around his brothers shoulders and pulled him out of the apartment. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a day at home, being bored. So here's another chapter, hopefully more lighthearted than the last one :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Fashion weeks were a disaster waiting to happen. Everyone were, still, stressing about the last few details, the lights, and the models. They still hadn't called him. Stupid, self-obsessed, arrogant men and women.   
The show itself weren't until the next Wednesday. Why on a Wednesday, well he wan't sure. Apparently Wednesdays were the new Saturdays. He were getting old.

The white-board in front of Magnus was filled with lines, arrows and squares. In his lap laid the coat that Chairman Meow had ripped yesterday. Magnus were thinking of a way to barbecue a cat. Would it taste good at all? He sighed, again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

So he might be a little pissed off, stressed out, and all around annoyed when his door bell rang.

He got up, stalked over to the door and flung it open, about to scream like a banshee at the person on the other side of it. Until he saw that the figure were a tall one with black hair.

"Hi." Magnus said, all the steam disappearing from him as he leaned against the door.

"Hi." Alec answered, a small smile on his lips. "Am I disturbing you? I could come around later if you wanted?" Magnus might have forgotten that he had told Alec to come over when he was done with his work for the day. Alec were wearing the coat from the other day and a pair of light slacks. Underneath the coat he had a sweater on, and beneath that what looked like a shirt and tie. He seemed to have come straight from his office.

He and Alec had texted back and forth during the last couple of days, mostly innocent things, nothing huge or groundbreaking. Just sweet messages.

"No, no. Please come inside. I were just taking a break." Magnus said, waving him inside. Alec took one long look at the table he had been sitting at and raised an eyebrow.

"A long break, from all of my responsibilities. Coffee?" Magnus asked, wandering over to his kitchen. Alec hummed and followed him.

Magnus made them coffee and they sat down at his kitchen table, only slightly crowded with stuff he'd been working on. Alec took of his coat and hung it over a kitchen chair, then sat down.

"So, I guess you have a good memory, since you found your way back here." Magnus said and Alec blushed a lovely color.

"Yeah, I mean, it wasn't that hard.. Um." Alec said, blushing even more as he heard the innuendo in his own words. Magnus laughed.

"No, the building is huge after all." Magnus said and smirked. Alec started to fiddle with a small piece of cloth on the table. His eyes really were a beautiful color. It reminded Magnus of a long time ago, a time with blue oceans and warmth so pressing that it almost suffocated you. Before all the terrible things had happened.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting? You seem a bit distracted." Alec said, looking at the cloth.

"I'm only distracted by you. But no, it's fine. I wasn't doing anything important anyway." Alec looked up and blushed, again. Wow, he really were easy to trigger. Maybe he weren't used to people flirting with him.

"Oh, okay."

An awkward silence fell over them. What did they really have to talk about? What did they have as a mutual interest?

"I brought your shirt back, I washed it before, of course!" Alec spluttered out, as if only to break the silence.

"Keep it, I have tons and tons of them. Speaking of, here's yours." Magnus said as he walked over to the couch were he had left the shirt he's picked up last night. "As good as new!" Magnus said and handed over the bag to Alec, who took it gingerly, watching him.

"I can't just take your shirt!" Alec said.

"Sweet cheeks, I'm a fashion designer." Magnus said as he opened his arms to indicate his loft at the moment. "I can get a new shirt when ever I want. In fact, I'm giving you this shirt so that you don't have to walk around in sweaters with holes in them." He continued, giving the worn out sweater Alec were wearing a meaningful glance.

Alec looked down at the hole he'd worn int the arm of the sweater and smiled. "It's comfortable."

"I bet it is." Magnus said, sarcastically, and flung himself onto the couch. Alec got up and walked over, sitting down next to Magnus's head.

"So what are you working on?" He asked and looked at the designs on the table.

"Some finishing touches." Magnus said, picking up the coat he had been working on before. "And some repairs."

Alec flinched, seeing the torn coat. "What happened?" He asked.

"Cat. I'm going to roast him."

"You have a cat?" Alec asked, looking around.

"Yeah, why? Are you allergic or something?" Magnus gave him with a concerned look.

"No, it's just... We used to have a cat when I lived with my parents and to shredded everywhere, and this place is clean. There's not a single cat hair anywhere around. How?" He asked, looking at Magnus.

"I have a very good cleaning company come around once a week." Magnus said looking at the, from his point of view, upside down Alec. Alec hummed, looking around once more. "There's no way that I would keep this place clean otherwise." Magnus continued.

"They must know you very well then, to know how you want to keep stuff."

"They've been instructed, and they've been around for a while so they know me. Hand me that needle and thread, would you?" He asked Alec, who handed it to him. After that, they sat in a more comfortable silence as Magnus sewed up the tear neatly and Alec watched.

After a while they started chatting and it was nice, having someone to ramble on and on to about the small stuff he did. It wasn't like the interviewers, who needed the big thing behind the scenes, the inspiration and meaning behind each piece. No, Alec just wanted to get to know him a little.

"You make really good coffee, Magnus." Alec said, after an hour or so and Magnus purred a little, both at the praise and the way Alec had said his name. He might only be slightly disgusted with himself, he barely even knew the boy (Alec were 26 and Magnus 32, Alec were a boy). How could he be this affected by him already?

"I really should be going, it's getting quite late." Alec said, looking at his phone. He groaned and Magnus raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

"My brother's going to tease me so bad for this. I can see all the innuendos he's coming up with already." He said in answer.

"You have a brother?" Magnus asked, delaying him slightly. He had actually gotten more work done with Alec there, and he didn't want him to leave.

"Two brothers and a sister." Alec said. "Well, one of them's adopted so I'm not sure if it counts, but hey." Alec made a vague motion with one of his hands. Magnus nodded and filed this away for later. "Anyway, my youngest brother lives with me for the time being so yeah..." Alec said and scrubbed the back of his neck.

They stood by the door, watching each other. Waiting for something, for the other to do something about this pressing feeling between them. Nothing happened. In the end Magnus looked away, feeling stupid for the hope that just something might have happened. That something should have happened.

"I guess I'll see you Friday then?" Alec asked and Magnus nodded, feeling oddly let down as Alec turned towards the door. Magnus had resigned himself to a quiet goodbye, when Alec turned around quickly.

"Magnus, can I kiss you?" He blurted out, looking horrified at himself. Well, it were hardly the question Magnus had been expecting, but he'd certainly wanted it.

He nodded. Alec looked pleased, and still a tad horrified, as he closed the distance between them. His mouth were soft, but his lips a little chapped. It wasn't a heavy kiss, but enough to want Magnus dive back in for more when Alec separated them.

"I look forward to Friday." He said, licking his lips. Magnus followed the movement and then decided, fuck it, and kissed Alec again.

This time it was a heavier kiss, hardly perfect and very needy. But somehow it fit them. It made both of them pant as they pulled apart again. They were both grinning at the other.

"Yeah, so do I. Now more than ever." Alec said and then smiled a smiled that lit up the entire loft. He gave Magnus a small chase kiss, before he opened the door and left.

Magnus stared after him, again, this was becoming a dangerous habit, then closed the door. He flung himself on the couch, perhaps more dramatically than needed and laid there for a few minutes.

He was surprised by himself, normally he hated to have people around when he worked, but it had felt so normal to have Alec there. Well as long as he didn't turn into a pile of goo, he would be fine right?

It wasn't until much later that night that he saw the plastic bag still on his kitchen table. He picked it up, seeing that it was indeed the shirts that Alec had come to fetch inside it, and smiled down at them.

\--

Alec were in the shower, it had been a long day. His client were more stubborn than anyone else he had ever met, and Alec knew Jace. He were beginning to dislike her more for each day that went. It was worth it though, she payed him an enormous amount of money to defend her. It had all been madebetter it in the end though, seeing Magnus, just being around him had made him calm down. They had talked a lot and he liked that. Then there was the kiss.

Alec closed his eyes, aware that his brother were in the other room. His thoughts led him back to the kiss again and again, and it made his skin crawl in a good way. A very good way.

He heard a knock on the door and jumped a little.

"Come on, Alec! I want some hot water too!" Alec huffed, blushing, not sure it he should take even longer or just get out.

"You've been home all afternoon, you could have showered then." Alec said, deciding to take even longer then normal.

When he finally got out of the shower Max were on the couch in his living room.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, jumping up and moved to the bathroom. "Oh, by the way, your boyfriend texted you again." He said then locked the door before he continued. "He seemed like a good guy I mean, he even answered me and asked for pictures of you in the shower."

"He WHAT!?" Alec shrieked, grabbing his phone from the coffee table. As he looked through the messages that Max had sent to Magnus, he really needed to get a lock on his phone, but saw nothing more than harmless texting. Certainly nothing about him being naked in the shower. He could hear Max giggle in his bathroom as he plotted his revenge against the boy.

As he looked through the texts more carefully he began to smile. The last text that Max had sent were;

**Do you know that you make my brother smile?**

Alec blushed as he saw the answer,

**I'd like to think so :)**

Oh yes. Magnus made him smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. Here. 
> 
> I felt bad for not updating this, then I came to the conclusion that real life came before it all, which includes my health.   
> The rest of the fic will come when it does. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Magnus, darling!”

Why, oh why? How could this day get any worse? Hm, no coffee at home, still tired at 3 pm (no he didn’t have an addiction), check! Forgot phone at home, check! Models still not around, check! Oh yeah, and Camille.

Magnus put on a very obviously fake smile and turned to face the she-devil of an ex-lover. “Camille. What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I was just in the area! Thought I’d stop by and check up on you!” She said, dragging her hand down his arm. Magnus took a step backwards. He didn’t like when she touched him. Not anymore at least. They had had a very nice and fine relationship, until Camille disappeared for a month and came back with her husband of five years.   
Magnus had gotten out of the as fast a possible, but apparently they were now in a divorce. A nasty one at that. Not that he had been listening to gossip, nope. Nu-uh.

“I’m great. Just a bit stressed out. You know, the show. This week.” Trying to hit that, not so discreetly, he was busy and she should leave.

“Yes! I’m so looking forward to the show this year! Especially your collection, Magnus. I even have front row seats!” She out down her bag on his work table. She had understood the hint, he had no doubts about that. But she had chosen to just ignore it. Dammit.

“Actually, I was just about to leave. One of my models are sick so I have to go to her to get the things tried out. So, if you don’t mind…” Magnus had been out of practise with the direct rout of controlling Camille.

Camille gave him a piercing look. “I’ll just have come back another day then. How about Thursday?”

“Actually, Camille, this week I’m really busy, perhaps in a few weeks?” He said, taking his coat, his bag and his food, and walked to the door. He was about to close the door in her face when she said “I’ve really missed you Magnus. I just thought you should know.” Magnus slammed the door shut and practically ran from the building.

He needed a distraction. Normally Magnus never got angry, he saw himself as a very calm person, but Camille knew how to push his buttons. Alec was a good distraction. Calm, nice and friendly. They had only been on one date so far, and it had ended with them kissing some. Nothing serious at all. It had been nice, if a bit awkward, but Magnus wanted to get to know the man a bit more before he decided. It sure as hell helped that he was smoking hot, and made Magnus smile like a kid in a toyshop.

He walked fast not wanting Camille to catch up with him, if she even bothered to follow. He would walk to the lost models apartment, demand that she tried on the stupid outfit and then call Alec. Sounded great.

A few hors later he felt much better, having both dealt with the model and bought new coffee beans. Magnus was lounging on his couch, finally done with all of the minute details that could be fixed before the show. With two days to spare, no less! He was impressed by himself, never before had he done this. He was sure that there would be some small mishaps during the show itself, but that was nothing he could deal with now. All he could do was to be prepared.

So he propped his feet up on his coffee table, pulled Chairman Meow onto his lap and called Alec. He got the voicemail.

 _‘Hi, You’ve reached Alexander Lightwood. I can currently not answer my phone, but leave a message after the beep.’_ Magnus smiled.

“Hi, Alec, Magnus here. That sounded very formal, I’m impressed… But I guess I shouldn’t be since you’re a lawyer after all and… Yeah. Anyway, I just wanted to chat some, so call me back? Yeah. Okay. Bye. Um, kiss?”

As soon as he hung up the phone he threw it away from himself. How could he possibly have been anymore awkward? Magnus buried his head in his hands.   
  
\--

Fixing all of Max’s stuff took them about two days. In the end Jace and Izzy had helped with moving most of his clothes and personal stuff over to Alec’s apartment. His mother had just stood in the kitchen and watched as they had moved it all. His father hadn’t even been around.

They had decided that it was best for Max to leave some of his stuff back at their parents house after all. So he had some spare clothes, his bed and a few books, but the rest they moved.

They went out and bought a new bed, some comic books and dinner, just to celebrate that everything had gone of without a hitch. They were currently in Alec’s living room hanging out, when Alec’s phone rang.

“I thought you said you were free.” Jace asked him.

“I am.” Alec answered. “Why?”

“So who’s calling you? Everyone who normally calls you are in this room, right?” Jace said, picking his nails. Alec’s jaw dropped. He knew Jace was teasing, he showed affection that way. He was still an ass though.

“You’re an ass, do you know that?” Izzy said, hitting Jace on the arm.

“Yep.” Jace said, and Max laughed. Alec muttered an insult under his breath, and Max laughed even harder. The three elders shared a small smile. Even if it had hurt some, it might be worth it to make Max laugh. Alec wasn't going to let Jace get away with it though. 

“I’ll only buy you stuff with ducks on for your next birthday.” Alec said, smirking. Jace looked at him with alarm in his eyes and Alec laughed a Disney villain laugh. If Jace could be an ass then so could Alec.

It all devolved into a impromptu wrestling match on the floor, while Izzy just shook her head at them and Max cheered them on. They were perfectly grown ups with good paying jobs, yep, real adults.

When Jace and Izzy called it a night and Max was brushing his teeth, Alec checked his phone. Normally, Jace would have been right. The only people except for his clients that he actually called on his phone were Jace, Izzy and Max. But it was a missed call from Magnus. Alec listened to the awkward voice message and laughed. So even Magnus could make mistakes, no-one was perfect. He called back.

“Hi Magnus. I’m sorry I missed your call, but I’m free now if you wanna chat?”

They talked for about an hour about nothing and everything. Alec asked about the fashion show coming up and how it was going and Magnus asked about his brother.

 _‘Hey, by the way, I have a few free tickets for the show, if you want to come that is. I mean I would totally understand if you’re not interested in that sort of thing, but I could get you really good tickets for free.'_ Magnus babbled. Alec wondered it Magnus realized that he had almost said the same thing twice. 

“Um, sure that sounds great Magnus! Can I bring my sister too? She’d love this!” Alec asked.

 _‘Yeah! Two tickets front row, no probs!’_ Magnus said and Alec thought he sounded relived. Had he been nervous? Sure they had only been on one date so far, but they talked a lot.

Alec heard Max call good night in the background and realized what time it was.

“Uh, I should probably go to sleep, I have work tomorrow, unlike you.” He heard Magnus laugh on the other end.

_‘Yeah, yeah, I won’t keep you anymore. Sleep tight Alec!’_

“You too Magnus.” Alec said, and in the end he couldn’t help it. He was a little shit. “Um. Kiss.” He said, giggling. Magnus started to laugh hard on the other side of the phone and that’s how they hung up. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I know how this is going to end now, but who knows I might just change my mind in the middle of it... 
> 
> It should be about two or three more chapters though.

Saying he was nervous was an understatement. Magnus had a massive case of butterflies roaming around in his stomach.

His collection was finished, the models finally, fucking finally, had all shown up, and done a great job showing of his masterpiece for him. Even Camille hadn’t managed to get hold of him even though she had tried.

But his stomach turned at the sight of the runway, the lights showing, and the music beating in his body. Because he knew, that out there sat Alec and his sister. On the front row. He knew that if he popped his head outside the back walls he’d see Alec.

Magnus had never had a crush like this before. He was over the ridiculous part of it, he just had to accept that he thought about Alec’s lips on his own a lot. And the way that his body felt against his. And his cute dimples that showed when he smiled that stupid, but rare, smile-

“Magnus!” Someone yelled at him and made a lot of hand motions towards the models that had just returned from the runway. He jumped into action, moving to help them remove the clothes, and to help them with the last finishing touches for their next walk.

It was exhausting, demanding work, but damn… it was fun.

\--

“So tell me again, how did you get these tickets? Because they‘re amazing! I though I‘d just get a seat for free, but these are front row Alec! Front row! ”

Alec sighed a deep sigh. He had been right when he’d told Magnus that Izzy would love to come, this was her element. She loved clothes, and with that came fashion. She always talked about it, and Alec bet that if she could she’s eat, sleep and breath it too.

When he told her that he had some tickets for the New York Fashion week, and asked if she wanted to come, she’d jumped on the opportunity. He’d met with Magnus last night, for just a few minutes, to get the tickets and a few kisses. Max had teased him endlessly for the rest of the night about his red face and ‘mysterious’ boyfriend.

Alec wondered about how fast he’d fallen for Magnus, it was scary, and exhilarating.   
He wanted to just be around the man, to get to know him. Usually he wanted to be left on his own, but not this time. He smiled at the thought.

He also might not have told Izzy were he got the tickets at.

“Wow.” Alec blinked and looked up at Izzy.

“What?”

“You got them from him right? Your secret little boyfriend.” She said, with a small ‘huh’ sound at the end. Alec blushed and looked down at his lap. He didn’t have an answer. Which was stupid, because he should have an acceptable excuse for having these. Then on the other hand he was an awful liar, and Izzy was his sister, she’d have seen straight through it.

He gave a small shrug. There was also the Izzy gushed over him for about five minutes, until the show started and she kept up a whispering commentary about all of the clothes showed to Alec. She knew he didn’t know anything about this.

For Alec, this was starved models walking down a small, lit-up, piece of raised flooring, doing their best not to fall over while they showed someone else’s work off.   
He was sure he saw at least seven cases of anorexia, who should have been in a hospital bed and not on a walkway.

He heard Izzy sigh and looked over at her. She looked dreamingly up at the clothes currently showing from the starved walking machines.

“Magnus Bane.” She whispered and Alec froze.

“Wh-what?!” He said, a bit to loudly, but he didn’t care. It took Alec about 0,3 seconds to realise that she’d been talking about the clothes, and the fact that Magnus had designed them. Izzy shushed him, stared back at anyone who tried to glare at them and then looked at Alec with a quizzing look. His face turned a deep shade of red and he shook his head at Izzy.

He busied himself with looking at the walkway. Alright, not all of the models looked half starved and beat down, these were right down pretty. They had curves and smiled. He felt his mood rise. Magnus had good looking clothes, but he could never see himself in any of the vibrant colours he seemed to like. He seemed to like things that flowed behind, since almost all of the models had some kind of cape thing.

Dammit, he wished he’d at least learned some fashion word. Or maybe it was clothes words?

He kept quiet for the rest of the show, half listening to Izzy. When it was over Alec was about to stand up, when Izzy pulled him back into his seat.

“Isn’t that Camille Belcourt?” She whispered and looked over to the side of the runway.

“Yeah it is.” Alec said without thinking. Izzy looked shocked at his knowledge about celebrities, but Alec just shrugged. “Why?”

“I just didn’t think I’d see her here, you know? With the rumours going around about her divorce and all.” Alec just rolled his eyes.

“She’s a person like everyone else.” Alec said and it was Izzy’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Of course she is, it’s just… You know what, never mind. I have more important things to talk to you about. Like when I’m going to meet this charming prince who gave you these tickets.”

There was a small laugh from behind them and as they turned they saw a woman with white hair and so pale skin it almost looked blue sitting behind them. Despite the unusual colouring she was pretty as a flower.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help but to overhear what you were talking about. I’m sorry.” She stood up, then put a hand on Alec’s shoulder. In her other hand she held two tickets for the after party, which even Alec knew was very much VIP.

“These are for you two, he said I should give them to you. Have fun Alexander.” She gave him the tickets and promptly left. He hadn’t even gotten a name out of her, but he could take a very educated guess at who had given him the tickets.

Izzy looked like a fish out of water.

\--

Sending Catharina had been a stroke of brilliance on his part, if he could say so himself. He’d given her the tickets, told her to go and see his show and to find Alexander. She’d know who he was. She’d mumbled and groaned at him, but he’d just claimed he’d forgotten and he couldn’t leave now.

To be truthful he just wanted to be a bit mysterious. He knew Alec had his sister with him and he wasn’t sure what he and Alec actually were.

He was currently sipping a glass of wine, just standing around at the after party, enjoying the glow of the evening. His stomach had settled a little but he guessed that was because of the wine. It had all gone really well, everything had worked out great in the end. He closed his eyes an d just enjoyed the feeling of not having to work for a week, just having some free-time.

“Magnus! There you are!” He turned to Catharina and smiled. She looked a bit out of place, with her pale skin, but she smiled and hugged him.

“Your pieces were amazing, just as always!”

“Thank you Catharina.” He said, and hugged her back. As he pulled back he asked her. “Did you find him?”

She smirked at him. “Yes. You were right! I did know it was him, he’s very cute. I might steal him from you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” He told her with a glare. “Plus I don’t really think he likes girls.”

“What do you know? Have you asked him? You’ve hardly seen each other for that long. You’ve only been star-eyed for a few weeks…”   
Magnus pursed his lips and looked away. He hated when Catharina was right, but she did have a point. He himself was a bisexual, and Alec hadn’t told him anything about it… Really it didn’t matter, but he might have to hold onto Alec and steer him away from Catharina.

She just shook her head at him. She was about to go into one of her rants, when Magnus saw him. Alec was standing in the entryway of the room, looking a bit lost and watching the people around him. At his shoulder was a girl that must have been his sister, they had the same cutting cheekbones and the same coal black hair.

She looked far more comfortable than Alec. She looked as if she belonged. Dressed in a fine navy blue dress, that but her curves in beautiful proportions. Even Alec looked great. He was dressed in a fitted suit, but was without a tie. It pulled the looks from the people around him, despite being a bit out of fashion.

Magnus smiled and moved towards him, ignoring Catharina’s words. Magnus moved through the room so that he came in on Alec’s right side, since his sister was taking up his left side. He walked right up to him and leaned into his side.

“Hi.”

\--

Alec had been looking at all of the people in the room when he felt a presence at his side. Someone leaned into his side, and whispered in his ear. Alec felt shivers running down his body.

“Hi.” the voice said. Alec turned to look at the body inhabiting the voice and saw Magnus grin at him. “Jumpy tonight?”

“I didn’t jump, I moved. Not every day that someone whispers in my ear you know.” Alec said, defensively. He hadn’t jumped. Right? Was he that strung up?

“I could make it a habit.” Magnus said with a wink and Alec blushed. Behind him Izzy laughed. Magnus grinned at her and reached out a hand. “You must be Isabelle. Alec have told me so much about you.”

Izzy took his hand and shook it, slightly in awe, but as always she was a thousand times better at controlling her emotions and her face than he was.

“And I know that you’re Magnus Bane, not that Alec mentioned anything.” The last part she said with a hard look in his direction. He raised his eyebrows at her and Magnus gave a chuckle.

“Come let me show you around.” Magnus said, taking Alec by the elbow and leading him towards the back of the enormous room that they had entered. Alec relaxed into ´his side, filling his senses with Magnus. His smell, the feel of their sides touching, the way his voice sounded as he spoke to Izzy. Alec looked up at him, letting his eyes roll over his face.   
He didn’t realize that time had passed until Magnus asked him if he was okay.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said, looking away. “I just wish we were somewhere alone, you know?” He could feel Magnus stare at him, then heard the sigh that sounded more like a groan.

“Oh, do I know what you mean, Alexander.” Magnus voice was lower, quieter, only for him. Alec looked around and saw that Izzy was involved in a conversation with the girl from before, and no-one else was paying any attention to either of them.

“I really want to kiss you.” Alec said, looking back at Magnus, blushing slightly. He hadn’t even had anything to drink, not sip of wine, and yet the words was spilling out of his mouth. Magnus looked at him, around at the people closes to them, and then back at him.

“Come on, I know a place where we can be alone for a while.” Magnus said, and then started walking away, pulling Alec along. They walked around the room, to a balcony that seemed to have more people on it than in the room, most of them smoking. Alec frowned, it seemed like there was no place to be alone here, but Magnus just kept walking. He led them across the balcony, into another room and then into a bathroom.

Alec was about to say something about it being a women bathroom when Magnus turned around and kissed him. He thought left him, as he wrapped his arms around Magnus and kissed him back. Magnus pushed him against the door, leaning against him and kissed him deeper.

Then the door opened. Or well, someone tried to open the door, but since Alec and Magnus were pushed up against it, nothing happened, except Alec got the door handle in his side and an annoyed woman’s voice on the other side.

Alec laughed as quietly as he could and he felt the laughter vibrate through Magnus as well. The woman pushed harder this time and Alec fell toward Magnus who took a step back and caught him. They were both about to apologise and get out when they looked up and froze.

“Well, well. Magnus Bane, in the women’s bathroom. Imagine the surprise. I think I can guess what you two have been up to. You two better move on before someone else walks in on you.” Camille said with a smug voice. She walked past the two men, towards the mirror and pulled out a lipstick.

Magnus glared at her and dragged Alec along with him towards the exit.

“And I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Lightwood.“ Camille said just before the door closed behind them. Alec closed his eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Camille, both Magnus and Alec get a bit unsure and problems appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been too caught up in the real world to sit down and write, but now I'm here! Enjoy!

Magnus stared at Alec, his eyes closed, leaning against the door. He couldn’t process what just had happened. Camille knew Alec, but as Mr. Lightwood. How?

 

“Alexander, how do you know Camille Belcourt? He asked, baffled. Alec sighed and let the door take more of his weight. When he opened his eyes Magnus was hit by how blue they really were.

 

“I can’t talk about it Magnus. I’m sorry.” He said, really looking sorry about not being able to say anything. Magnus eyebrows shoot up, really? Alec rolled his eyes and pushed Magnus away from him a little, making some room between them, and somehow this hurt Magnus a little.

 

“All I can say is that it’s a work thing, okay? How do you know her?” He asked, looking a little perplexed. Alec started to walk down the hallway, clearly ready to get away from the bathroom, and Camille. Magnus wasn’t too eager to meet her again himself, so he followed Alec.

 

“She’s my ex.” Magnus said, not really wanting to talk about himself. That was a part that he’d put behind himself and didn’t want to open up again. Ever.

 

“She’s your what?! She’s … horrible!” Alec was looking at him like he was insane, whispering the last part incase she was close enough to hear them.

 

“I know that… Now. I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Why not?” Alec asks him.

 

“You wont talk about it, why should I?”

 

“No, Magnus, I CAN’T talk about it. I’m not allowed to, you just don’t want to talk about it. There’s a difference.” Alec almost shouted. He was getting mad, and so was Magnus. Alec had no idea about what had happened between him and Camille, how dared he say anything like this?

 

“No, you’re right Alec. I don’t want to talk about it, and right now I don’t want to talk to you.” Magnus said, pushing Alec aside lightly and storming down the hallway. He wanted to go home and sulk on his couch. He knew he was being overly dramatic, but he couldn’t help himself. He could hear Alec shooting his name from behind him, but he didn’t stop.

 

Camille would forever be something he didn’t want to talk about, and he admitted to himself, it had been a moment of weakness for him. It had hurt him, a lot, and Alec dragging these feeling back up to the surface hurt him even more.

 

Before he could storm away from the party, Ragnor and Catarina grabbed him. Catarina hugged him and congratulated him on a show well done and Ragnor made some bad joke, but Magnus didn’t really notice. They noticed his forced smile pretty quickly though.

 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Catarina asked him, but Magnus just shook his head.

 

“Isn’t your little boy-toy supposed to be here tonight?” Ragnor asked him, drinking from his wine glass, smirking at him. Magnus and Catarina glared at him.

 

“Sometimes I don’t like you at all, Ragnor, and right now is one of those times. If you both excuse me I’m going to get piss drunk and the go home, alone, and wallow in my problems.” Magnus said, making huge dramatic movements with his arms. Catarina was about to say something when they all heard a voice from behind them.

 

“So you won’t even tell me what’s wrong? Really, Magnus, that’s low.” Alec said. He had followed him, or he had been about to leave himself.

 

“I told you I didn’t want to talk about it, can’t you just leave it at that?”

 

“I whish that I could, but you never talk about yourself Magnus. Never. I don’t even know where you’re from!” Alec exclaimed, voice getting louder. However, he quickly realized this and lowered his voice again. They had a few people watching them and Alec blushed.

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t take this here? Could we just talk somewhere else? Please, Magnus?” Alec said, looking him in the eyes, pleading, and Magnus nodded. He was a sucker for puppy eyes, okay.

 

“Good, great.” Alec said, nodded, still blushing slightly. Catarina and Ragnor were still standing there, looking between Alec and Magnus, smiling a little. Magnus was still upset and didn’t want to talk about it at all, but he understood Alec and not wanting to make too much of a scene, and spread their private life for everyone to see.

 

Izzy came up behind Alec, looking wary and giving Magnus a little of the stinky eye. Not a great start.

 

“I’ll drive you two home. Come on, before you embarrass me even more. Geesh!” She said, dragging Alec outside, Magnus following him along.

 

“Since when do you say ‘Geesh’? Have you been seeing Simon again? I don’t like him.” Alec asked Izzy, scowl on his face, still being pulled along next to her.

 

“You have never liked any of the boys I meet and that’s just because you’re my big brother. You’re supposed to chase them away when I’m done with them. Just as I’d do for you.” She said, looking over her shoulder and glaring at Magnus, who didn’t want to admit it but he was a little afraid.

 

In the end they ended up in Izzy’s small car, he had to sit hunched over, and so did Alec. She had placed them both in the back and before she started the car she turned around and looked at them both.

 

“I’m going to drive you to Alec’s place, and drop you off there. Whatever I hear in this car is going to be forgotten by me, and have never, ever happened. Understood?” She said, and then turned around and started the car.

 

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes, clearly embarrassed by her words, but Magnus was grateful.  As is happened not one of them said a word during the trip, but Izzy sighed heavily when she dropped them off at Alec’s place.

 

He led Magnus up all the way to the apartment and inside.

 

“You don’t want to talk about Mrs. Bel- eh. Camille, and I can’t talk about her.” Alec said, setting his jacket down on the couch and loosening his tie. Magnus nodded, looking over Alec’s living room, he was clearly a book lover, because there were books everywhere.

 

“So what do you suppose we should talk about then? This is clearly the elephant in the room Magnus. You haven’t told me anything about yourself. But you know a lot about my siblings, my life, and me. Do you think that’s fair?” Alec asked him, a bit upset now. He was standing there watching Magnus with a determined look on his face.

 

“No, but I still don’t want to talk about it, Alec. My past isn’t that important, and I’d actually rather forget about it.” He said, picking up a book and pretending to read the back of it. He couldn’t really focus, or even see the letters, so it wouldn’t matter.

 

Alec sighed, sat down hard on the couch and put his head in his hands. Magnus turned around and watched him sit there until it grew too awkward to just stand there. He squirmed and went over to the couch to sit next to Alec. Perhaps he did owe Alec an explanation? But could he really put his heart on his sleeve like this again, last time he’d been so hurt.

 

He knew that if he told Alec about his childhood Alec wouldn’t look at him the same way anymore, and he didn’t need or want his pity. However, he didn’t think that Alec would let this go, so he needed to say something to pacify him for a while, while Magnus thought about it all.

 

It might be a bit mean, but Magnus had never claimed to be an angel.

 

“Alec, my past isn’t happy, and I don’t really like talking about it. I would like some time before I start this, just to think things through.” Magnus said, surprising himself. He had actually told the truth and not a lie that he had been planning. Alec had all sorts of weird influence over him. He cursed himself quietly, waiting for Alec to say something.

 

“It’s okay Magnus. You’re right. Your past is your and only yours to share. I’m sorry for getting upset over it, but I just… I don’t know. I feel like I’m being left out, and I want to know everything about you.” He said, dragging a hand through his hair, still not looking up at Magnus. “How you take you coffee, where you hide the candy you want to keep just for yourself, how you got into fashion, about your past, no matter how sad it is. I want to get to know you and how you tick, but I can understand that giving everything to someone else is really scary. Because right now, I’m fucking terrified.” Alec looked up, hair ruffled, loose tie, and eyes so honest they almost shined.

 

Magnus mouth was open. He stared at Alec, who had the most open expression on his face Magnus had ever seen. Nobody had ever said anything like that to Magnus and he had absolutely no idea what to say to that.

 

“Magnus, are you okay? You can close your mouth, you know.” Alec said with a small smile. Magnus shook his head slowly then dove on Alec, kissing him hard.

 

\--

 

Magnus had thrown himself onto Alec, kissing him. He kissed him back, putting his arms around Magnus. He let himself lie down on the couch, dragging Magnus with him. Magnus did know a lot about him, but he didn’t really have anything to hide. He had done what he had done for a reason. Sometimes he felt bad about it, and sometimes his world was better for it.

 

But he could also understand Magnus point of view. Not everyone spoke about his or her pasts, and not everyone had come out as lucky as Alec had.

 

He put one of his hands on Magnus neck and sneaked the other up under Magnus shirt and jacket. Alec scratched his nails down the length of his stomach Magnus shuddered. Alec smirked, kissing Magnus neck and doing it again.

 

It didn’t take Alec long to have Magnus gasping above him, still fully clothed, and then he stopped. Magnus looked down at him, pupils wide, mouth open and a little scowl on his face. Alec smiled and kissed him softly.

 

“Why did you stop?” Magnus asked, after they had stopped kissing again. He was clearly turned on and annoyed at Alec’s interruptions. Alec laughed.

 

“Because I can?” Alec said, tracing his fingers along Magnus cheekbone, and Magnus whined. “I don’t want to rush anything. You sure you want this? My desire is… unconventional.”  Alec said, huge smile on his face when Magnus froze and stared at him.

 

“Did you just quote ‘50 shades’ at me? I should leave at the suggestion that you would ever think that that’s acceptable.” Magnus said sitting up, and Alec lost it. He was laughing so hard that he clutched his stomach.

 

“Why have you even seen that movie? It’s horrible, and not correct at all, that’s not how you-“ Magnus continued, until Alec put a hand over his mouth, still laughing. Magnus looked at him like he was the insane one.

 

“I know that’s not a healthy relationship, and I know that’s not how you do safe BDSM. Trust me. I just blame it all on Izzy, she made me watch it, and ever since I can’t get that stupid line out of my head. The only thing that was good with that movie was that he was sort of good looking, so at least there was something interesting to watch.” Alec said, smirking and blushing. “But the rest of it was garbage.”

 

Magnus pulled Alec’s hand away and smiled. “Good. I could never have sex with anyone who thought that was a good book or movie. I have standards.” He said and Alec laughed. He felt all warm inside, happy that Magnus and him had ended up here and wasn’t fighting anymore. He hadn’t forgotten about it, and he wasn’t going to let it go just yet, but right now, maybe it wasn’t so important.

 

Magnus had told him to give him some time, and he would respect that.

 

“Can we have sex now, or do we have to stop and talk about something else as well?” Magnus smirked down at him and he could feel his cheeks getting hot. Alec kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I mostly just wanted this over with, so... The End? ;) 
> 
> Cheesy, short and fluffy.   
> Happy holidays, and all that stuff.

“So, your husband refuses to pay, since, according to him you were the one cheating and not him. So right now it’s word against word.” Alec said, looking up from his notes.

 

He really wanted to bang his head against the table. It would hurt, but it would stop Camille from staring at him because of Magnus, and start to stare at him because he seemed insane. She had been ignoring his questions for most of the morning and asking her own. Most of which was about him and Magnus.

 

“How do you know him?” She asked, leaning back in her chair. They were at Alec’s office, and were supposed to talk about her divorce.

 

“Mrs. Belcourt, we’re talking about you and your husband-“                                   

 

“-Ex, the bastard-”

 

“-And to be honest, you have nothing to do with my personal life at all.” He said, staring at her. She stared back and sighed.

 

“But-“

 

“No. If you want me to represent you, you will answer my questions and that’s it. So how do you want to proceed, Mrs. Belcourt?”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him, clearly not liking his tone, but by now he was the only one interested in representing her. The other layers in town already knew of her, and to stay away if you wanted an easy proceeding.

 

Alec had become a lawyer to help people like his younger brother, not people like Camille. He supposed they couldn’t choose whom they represented all the time. He sighed for what felt like the thousand time and started to collect his things, turning to leave.

 

“I’ve paid you already, you have to represent me.”

 

“Yes, but you paid me to talk about you and your husband, not myself. Call me when you’re ready to do that, not before. Either that or when you get your court notice.” Alec said, walking out. Damn he really needed a coffee.

 

\--

 

Magnus was walking around and around in his apartment when Alec called him.

 

“Coffee?”

 

30 minutes later he was sitting next to a very fancy looking Alec. He had clearly walked straight from work, and Magnus felt a little bit underdressed in his jeans and t-shirt. But at least he looked hipster enough to sit in a coffee house, while Alec was slightly overdressed in his suit.

He ran his hand through his hair, making it stand up at the back.

 

“Rough day at work?” Magnus asked and sipped his coffee.

 

“Talk about it. I might have done something stupid and it might get me suspended for a while, but I can’t be bothered by it right now. “ He said, dragging his hand through his hair again and Magnus smiled into his coffee cup. It looked great on him; the put together but slightly messed up style. He had to convince him someday that they should go out like that.

 

“I’m sure that it will be alright… I’m guessing this has to do with Camille. She might have a mean bark, but her bite is only half as bad as you might think it is.”

 

Alec stared at him, looking like he either was going to cry or laugh until he cried.

 

“I might have told her to fuck off, but in a nicer way…” he said, drinking his coffee. Magnus laughed at him, then he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Next time tell her to fuck off for real, then call me and describe her face to me.”

 

Alec laughed so hard he almost choked. Magnus smiled at him.

 

“Would you do that for me, huh?”

 

“Yeah, I will.” Alec said and kissed him.


End file.
